How to Catch Hiccup in a Lie
by tiff0795
Summary: When Stoic asks Hiccup if he likes Astrid, Hiccup finds the need to lie.  Too bad he's a terrible liar.


**A/N: Let's see what I can come up with in a little amount of time! Ok, I'm going to give you a at least a page and a half long story. No copy and pasting, just plain typing. I'll give you the time that I start and at the end I'll give you the time that I ended. I don't even know what it will be about yet, so this is just something that I'm going to come up with on the spot before I go to watch **_**The Lightning Thief **_**and/or **_**How to Train your Dragon **_**and/or **_**The Passion of the Christ **_**and/or **_**Toy Story 2.**_** So, without further ado, enjoy! **

**8:08 P.M.**

Hiccup and his father, Stoic the Vast where eating dinner, Toothless right beside the table.

Stoik coughed nervously. "So, Hiccup, I was wondering…" he started. Hiccup looked up from his sauerkraut.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was wondering…" Stoic started again. He say Hiccup waiting patiently for his father to tell him what he was wondering. Stoic sighed. "I don't know how to really ask you this, but Gobber said I should…"

_Uh oh_ Hiccup thought _If Gobber is wondering it, it must be something crazy._

"Well, son, not that you do, but Gobber insist that you do, but just to clear it up, do you have your eye on any girl on the isle?" Stoic said.

Hiccup was glad that he was listening to his father and not eating, otherwise he would have choked. His father never really paid much interest to Hiccup's social life. Stoic saw everybody the same way, so he didn't care who his son befriended.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but Gobber told me that you have your eye on Astrid Hofferson," Stoic said. He started laughing. Hiccup joined right in with a nervous laugh. Toothless looked up at his master.

"So, just to clear your name, tell me, do you have a crush on Astrid?" Stoic asked. Now, if it was anybody else, Hiccup might have said yes. It was just something with his father that made him say-

"Ha! No, are you crazy?" Hiccup said, trying his hardest to stir up a fake laugh. Toothless glared at him as if to say "You liar".

Stoic was laughing right with his son. "I know, it's just Gobber insisted…." Stoik started but stopped. Well, the laughing that Hiccup was doing was originally fake laughter, but it changed into real laughter, and Stoic could tell. He knows that his son has always been a bad liar, but he never once let on to Hiccup that he could immediately tell when he was lying. Stoic stopped laughing, which made Hiccup try to stop. He stifled it for a few seconds, then broke into the giggles again.

"What's so funny, son?" Stoic asked.

"Just the fact that Gobber thinks that I'm in love with Astrid," Hiccup said. Toothless looked over at Stoik confused. Stoik gave the dragon a look to say "watch and learn".

"Well, what have you done to make him think that?" Stoic asked.

"Well, I don't know, I mean it's Gobber for Thor's sake I don't know why he thinks that," Hiccup said. Stoic nodded.

"You really do love Astrid," Stoic said.

Hiccup started laughing. "Ah, it's funny the second time, too," he said.

"No, son, I'm serious," Stoic said. Hiccup immediately stopped laughing. "Toothless, go behind Hiccup," Stoic said loudly enough for his son to hear. "And make sure he doesn't get away," He whispered, almost like he was talking to himself. His son had taught him a while ago that Toothless has a very acute sense of hearing. Now was the time to test it. Toothless winked at Stoik and wrapped himself around Hiccup from behind. Stoic stood up and walked over to his son. He hasn't done this in a long time. Merely because he didn't have to. He wondered if Hiccup would remember. Apparently not, because he wasn't trying to get away.

Hiccup looked up to his father. Stoic put his hands on his sons shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"Son, tell me the truth," Stoic said.

"Dad, that is the truth," Hiccup said.

"What is?" Stoic asked. Hiccup was silent. "Son, what is the truth?" Stoic said as he ran his fingers up his sons neck. Hiccup shrugged him off, but remained silent.

"Come on, Hiccup, what's the truth?" Stoic said as he ran his fingers up and down Hiccup's sides. Hiccup started laughing and immediately realizing what was going on, he tried to back up to get away from his father, forgetting that Toothless had him trapped.

Stoic started tickling his armpits and stomach. Hiccup curled up in a ball and started with uncontrollable laughter.

"Dad, stop!" Hiccup managed to get out.

"Ah, come on, Hiccup, I knew you loved Astrid all along, but I haven't done this to you since you were eight, that was six years ago," Stoic said as he tickled his neck.

Toothless was watching this scene with interest. He was taking note of it for later use. Stoic buried his head into his son's stomach, which caused him to do is raspberry laugh.

"Daddy, stop!" Hiccup said. And Stoic did. Hiccup hasn't called him daddy since he turned ten. Hiccup didn't even realize what he said at first.

"Daddy, I love Astrid. I really do, but she's not the only one I love," Hiccup said.

Even though Stoic was having a good time with Hiccup he still looked sternly at him. "Now son, you know that's not right."

Hiccup laughed, "I'm not talking about that," he said as he got up. Then he wrapped his arms around his father. "I love you, Daddy."

**A/N ok, that took WAY longer than I thought it would, I kept having brain farts. So know let me do the spelling check and I'll tell you what time it is when I'm done…. **

**9:01 P.M.**


End file.
